


Kill your „Ketch“

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, chupacabra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first Ketch story. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment. English isn’t my first language so please forgive me typos or anything like that.





	Kill your „Ketch“

You woke up, it was dark and cold. There was a voice in the very back, but you couldn’t understand the words. You tried to stand up because the ground you were sitting on was so cold. But you couldn’t. Now you realized that you were tied up somewhere. “What’s going on? Where am I? What is happening?” you thought and a whimper left your lips. You heard steps coming closer and at the end of the room a door opened. There was enough light now for you to see that a guy was coming into your direction. He kneeled besides you and bared his teeth. You started screaming as loud as you could, when the door swung open again. A man with dark hair and black clothes started fighting with the creepy creature that kept you tied up. He kicked it to the floor and landed himself on the ground. When he got up with his back towards the creepy thing, you screamed again. It jumped and you thought it would be over for him, but he turned around, with his huge knife he cut it’s head off and it landed right next to you. The eyes from that thing were still moving and right as you wanted to scream again, the man said “no, no please don’t scream. It’s dead”.  
He cut off the ropes and you jumped into his arms. You hugged him so tight, he had to push you off of him. “Thank you sir” was all you said. The man put on the lights in the room and asked a little confused “what are you doing here?” Now you saw all the dead goats laying around. Your mouth stood wide open and he said “Well, I learned that a chupacabras never drink from humans. So why did it keep you in here?” He looked down at you and smiled “ I can find that out another time. Let’s get you somewhere else. I’m Ketch and would you please follow me, young Lady”. 

“Where are we?” you asked. He sighed “That is where I stay, as long as it takes me to hunt whatever is in the dark, my dear. Aren’t you hungry or tired?” You shook your head and kept staring at your hero. “Are you?” came back from you, while looking around and realizing that there was only one bed. “I’m sorry but you have to share the bed with me tonight. I can get you home tomorrow.” You felt your cheeks burning, but when you met his gaze, he just gave you a smirk. 

After a while you both were laying back to back and you couldn’t believe how much of the blanket he kept for himself. You pulled on it and he pulled it back. After three or four times, you sat up and pulled more “could you just...” he cut you off and turned around “ That is ridiculous” he laughed. Surprised about himself because he never thought it could be fun to fight for a blanket. In all his years as a Killer he must’ve lost a lot of his humor. You both ended up in a childish fight. When Ketch realized that you wouldn’t give up, he started tickling you. As you laughed “stop, I can’t...” he pinned you down. For a moment it was silent and he stared at you. “What are you waiting for, Mr. Ketch?” you smirked. He got up on his knees, grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up. After a second of studying your reaction, Ketch kissed you rough. With his hands, he held your head in place. He kissed his way to your neck and stopped for a second. Ketch touched your wrists lightly and whispered “your wounds are healing fast”. You nodded in response. He pushed you back down and kissed your inner thigh and made his way down to your pussy. Ketch pushed his tongue a few times deep inside you before he started open mouth kisses over your clit and between that he pressed his tongue against it. Your hands stroked through his hair and because you thought you couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, you pulled him up and one of your hands lightly touched his cock. Ketch moaned at your touch. With a smile you turned around and got on all fours. Without hesitation he placed his already throbbing cock on your entrance. He grabbed your waist and pushed his cock deep inside you. With both of his hands at your waist now, he moved you slowly forwards and then he pulled you rough back at him. You moaned uncontrollably and he slapped your ass a few times. His hands got under your body and he lifted you up to sit on his lap. You rode him as good as it was possible in that position. Ketch had one arm around your stomach and with his other one he rubbed your clit. He moaned into your ear and you felt his hot breath against your cheeks. You scratched his thigh with your finger nails as you came and gritted your teeth. Ketch pushed you back on all fours. He pulled his cock out and after a few strokes, his warm cum ran down between your butt cheeks. Both of you fell down on the bed, he looked at you and said “can we get some sleep now?” You laughed “yes of course”. 

But Ketch didn’t sleep. He was watching you, without you noticing it. 

In the morning you woke up when he left the bed. Your blood was pumping through your ears and you remembered what the Arkangel Michael had told your leader “kill the hunters”. As fast as you could, you got on all fours and tried to jump like a dog on his back. It felt like slow motion, while you were in the air and then you saw that he had his huge knife in his hands. He turned so fast and you couldn’t do anything.  
Your head fell down on the floor and Ketch stood there in front of it and said “Never try to kill your catch! Because I’m Ketch”.


End file.
